Manfred Powell
Manfred Powell is the main antagonist in the 2001 film Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. He is portrayed by Iain Glen, who also portrays Dr. Alexander Isaacs and Ralph D'Amico. Biography Powell is a member of the Illuminati (the self-proclaimed "People of the Light") who goes in search of the two lost halves of the Triangle of Light, a legendary artifact that grants its wielder power over time and space. However, the halves must be rejoined before the final phase of the planetary alignment, which happens only once every five thousand years. Though Powell is at first unsure of their whereabouts, he soon learns the location of one of the pieces after meeting with adventurer and archaeologist Lara Croft, who shows him a mysterious clock she had found with a special device concealed within. Powell takes the clock and travels to an ancient temple in Cambodia to find the first half of the Triangle, along with Lara's friend Alex West who also wants to find the Triangle simply for profit. Lara finds the piece first and after fighting off a vast number of stone statues guarding the temple, she escapes down a waterfall. Later, Lara contacts Powell and they agree to help each other find the second half of the Triangle, since they both have something the other needs to complete it. Powell and his men travel with Lara to Siberia, eventually reaching the ruins of the ancient city where the Triangle of Light was once worshiped. Lara manages to retrieve the second half of the Triangle but when Powell puts them together, he finds that they don't fuse. Realising that Lara knows the secret to completing the Triangle, Powell forces her to do so by killing West with a knife. Knowing that the Triangle can save West and also her father, Lara completes it and she and Powell both try to take control of it. Lara reaches it first and is confronted by her father in an alternate reality, who persuades her to destroy the Triangle rather than using it to save his life. Lara returns to the ruins to find that time is slowly running backward, and she grabs the knife that Powell had thrown at West and reverses it before destroying the Triangle. Time is instantly returned to normal and the knife hits Powell in the shoulder, knocking him down while everyone else flees from the self-destructing chamber. As Lara is about to leave, Powell calls out to Lara and tells her that he was responsible for the death of her father, having shot him after he tried to leave the Illuminati. Powell and Lara then engage in a fistfight. Using his quickness and mastery of the martial arts, Powell takes control of the fight early on, surprising Lara with his agility. The feisty Lara Croft fights back, but Powell is faster and a more refined and controlled fighter, easily blocking most of Lara's attacks. Frustrated, Lara lunges at Powell with a push kick, which he easily bats down before striking Lara with a vicious backhand. Giving Lara no space to recover, Powell jumps in the air and lands a spinning kick to the gut. As Lara doubles over winded, Powell lunges forward and connects with a crushing elbow to Lara's back, knocking her to all fours. Powell swiftly kicks Lara in the ribs, sending her rolling and nearly knocking her out. However after he picked up his knife, Lara got back up and landed heavy blows, she finished him off with a strike to the throat which seemingly killed him. Abilities Powell was able to keep his true agenda hidden from the head of the Illuminati. Powell was resourcefull and able to form an allience with Lara Croft to find the triangle. Powell was highly skilled in Chinese martial arts. He was able to severely beat down Lara Croft during their fight, injuring and nearly killing her. Gallery Manfred Powell 2.png|Powell meeting Lara Croft after she discovers a mysterious clock Manfred Powell 3.png|Powell at an ancient tomb in Cambodia Manfred Powell 4.png|Powell relaxing whilst on the phone to Lara Manfred Powell 5.png|Powell and Lara agree to work together in their search for the Triangle of Light Manfred Powell 6.png|Powell in the ruins of the ancient city where the Triangle of Light was once worshipped Manfred Powell 7.png|Powell and Lara about to do battle Powell's death.png|Powell lies dead after having his neck broken by Lara. Navigation Category:Tomb Raider Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Fanatics Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Cult Leaders Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Usurper Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Honorable Category:Theatrical Villains